The Beginning of a New Way
by SuperTanfear
Summary: This is my story of my crew moving around in multiple universes or animes and experience them like no other


Season 1 Chapter 1 Prologue

 _This is my first story and I sure hope that everyone understands if I make any errors. So I will start with a prologue that will introduce all of my characters and then go on to the main story._

I stared out from my spaceship as we were preparing to move to our next location. I need to speak for my crew that we have no clue or though on where our enemy is. So my crew involves me, Tanfear the leader. I'm a Sayain who was once on the bad guy's side. I was in the Jetson's army which is like Frezia but extremely stronger.

Then there are my bros. Alex-son is another sayain just like me but he never really did anything bad before me so he was a careless man but deadly on the battlefield. Then there's our other Alex. Alex lordde. He doesn't really say much about himself but he seems to be ok with us. He seems to be part angel part demon like with the wings and power. We would usually always have a fight session but the universe always take the toll but the power we use isn't always usable.

Then we have are our family's. My wife Lucy, she's a very skilled fighter from plant Zarron but she looks just like a human. My son Riku is a half sayain half zarron so he's very capable of handling any situation on his own. My wife was once killed in combat and that took a toll on him which turned him evil. Soon we revived her and now we could try to live normally. Expect when he gets angry, he won't stop until the person or deed that made him angry is killed or done.

Alex-sans family. First is him. We've been friends since my depart from Jetson's army and he knows almost everything about me, but my past in that army. Then is his wife Lola. She is a wolf with a human like body but still has paws. Then his son. He's a hybird of a wolf and human. He can be just like a sayain but still has wolf like instincts and powers.

Then our Namekians Dan, Sentential, and Demiko. Dan was a red Namekian who had his home plant destroyed by Jetson. The red Namekians were the fighters of the race but they stood no chance to the Jetson army. Sentential was the leader of the blue Namekians, or…what was left. Same fate as the red Namekians but most ended up surviving. Sentential was actually getting old and fat like the Grand Elder Guru but with some magic fruits, we restored him to his prime self. Demiko is our purple Namekian who rarely wants to fight so he joined us to see what it's like to fight for the freedom of the world.

We were flying when Alex approached me. "So any clue where we can find Jetson yet?" I sighed I said "I don't have the slightest clue but from our last battle he went back to his base. He might do that again" He went back to sharpening his blade. I looked at him and put the ship on auto pilot. I went to sit next to him. I just looked down at his sword which was 8 foot black as night sword with a bit of dark aura floating around it. "Is there a story behind that sword? If it's sad then you don't have to tell me" He was silent for a bit and then just nodded. He was always a bit quiet so I decided not to push down any further. I went back to driving.

Alex-son started practicing some of his moves and after a bit asked his question. "You know you never actually fully told me how or why you joined the Jetson Army. I just laughed and told him that was a story for another day. "But why did you?" I just didn't say anything. I looked down at my 7 foot red morphing sword. Whatever I felt like fighting with, it will transform into it, but it will require my energy to turn into it. Looking into deep space sure made me think about a lot of things that happened before. My wife hugged me and brushed my face. "What's wrong?" I brushed her hair and I told her. "I'm just worried about what could happen to our crew or family." I looked back and saw everyone just talking and laughing. I smiled and my wife kissed me. "You'll do just fine honey. We all believe in you." That pressure is just too much to handle sometimes.

After a while, our ship was warning me about a strange reading of a portal dead ahead. My crew gathered around to look at it. "What the hell is that?" Dan asked. My ship read off the usually message. "WARINING. Portal ahead use caution befo-. The portal suddenly intensive and we started to pull us in fast. "Crap crap crap crap!" I yelled as I activated the reverse boosters but they were no good. "Bail ship! " Alex yell but I yelled louder "NO! THERES NO POINT! WE WOULD GET SUCKED UP FASTER AND GET SHERRED! WE JUST HAVE TO HOPE IT'S A WORM HOLE! "We were swallowed in seconds. Pain. Pain was all that I remembered before we all flew through and thumped on the floor pretty hard. "Ow" My back started to ache. I got up and looked around. There were a lot of houses standing next to each other like they were all just one horizontal building. I also noticed that my clothes were also changed. So was all my members. The Namekians now looked like normal humans. We were all confused at first and then people started running in our direction. Still confused, I ordered them to follow me with the crowd. We were running passed so many people. Soon we all ended up boarding ships that took us to another city. People were screaming out their soul and most were crying. I saw this kid with a girl older than him crying and he had a look of hatred in his eyes. He reminded me of myself. We were having a hard time trying to figure it out and then I saw it. " gu…guys". I told them to hop on the small roof and we all gasped. The city was being destroyed… by titans

 _Yup. I decided to have my crew embark on an adventure that would take them to other anime worlds. So I hope you enjoy that idea and I'll be back with the whole chapter 1 for the adventure of Attack on Titan._


End file.
